


At The Theatre

by Elysandra



Series: Persephone in furs [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: D/s, Denial, Domme!Helen, F/M, Implied Discipline, M for implied kink, but nothing explicit, playing games with Nikola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: They're at the theatre. Helen isn't really concentrating on the play, though.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Persephone in furs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	At The Theatre

~~~

  
The play bores him, Helen can tell. And it should. She knows him well enough, after all. 

Yet Nikola behaves. 

It’s rather unexpected, really. Complaints, sarcasm, a little drama - he likes to get her to promise rewards in return for good behaviour. It’s half of why he does it, she’s sure. 

But apparently not after being kept yearning for a week. 

She smiles, and he fidgets. 

No, denying him is far too much fun to relent early. 

His wrinkled trousers will suffice as a reason to scold him, she decides. To discipline, and to deny. 

Even if it’s her order that caused them. 

  
~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A drabble for my Tiny Bingo prompt ‘wrinkle’. I had it at a 100 words, but sometimes a few little words make all the difference - and I decided these three were worth it going over. Hope you enjoyed! :) 


End file.
